The Rage of the White Dragon
by animeholic2121
Summary: Being the princess of the southern water tribe isnt as easy as you would think. meeting a bunch of lousy suitors for an arranged marriage, katara has had it. but when she meets aang, a young air nomad prince who has a fear of women, she is determined to help him go past it. will she and aang find love in their struggling coutship?
1. the cycle of the festival of marriage

**chapter 1: the contemplation of the festival of marriage**

In the world I live in, no one really cares about what girls have to say. The men have all the power, and the women just have to stay home and clean. This is just the way it goes. But for me, I plan to run against the law, and fall in love with a boy I actually care about. I won't give in to my parent's ldingarranged marrage plans. This is my story. And it's main character is me, Katara.

It was fall in the year of 1876, the world of benders preparing for the long winter ahead. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe, the small village of water benders of the south pole. This village may not be as big as the other gigantic cities, but it does have a royal bloodline. The palace I live in is huge, well, to me it is. Being as I'm the princess of the south pole, obviously I would live in one. Servants waiting on me every second of every day, what's not here that a girl could want. Even I should find it amazing, but I just find it annoying.

I mean I do have 2 feet, so I can take care of myself! But they still insist to wait and shower me with a bunch of unneeded junk. This is why my independence from my parents has gone up throughout my life. And the worst part about it yet is that my parents are holding the traditional festival of marriage in order to find me a suitor. I get to meet 10 men, and then decide which one I want to be my husband the night of the festival. All royal men are usually stuck up in their own worlds, so much that I want to just shove a really sharp stick up their shiny white asses. Man, it's so hard to find a good, sensitive and strong man, who is also of high status.

" Lady Katara, i am very pleased to meet you. my name is count darren." My hand rested under my chin, a very bored expression on my face as I introduced myself back from my slumped position in my throne. Count Darren was the 9th guy, and he is a firebender. So far I have met 3 earthbenders, 4 firebenders including darren, and one waterbender from the north pole, my sister tribe. All of them were exactly the way I described them, so i'm glad that I only have one more to meet after this one.

After Darren had finally left after over 3 hours of torture, I sighed in relief.

"So Katara, what do you think of Darren?" My mother was asking this for the millionth time today, or so it felt like it.

" He was fine okay. I'm tired so can I please go to bed now?" I tried to say it as politely as I could, despite my pissed off attitude.

" yes you can honey, but first, we would like to tell you some stuff about the final gentleman."

'ughhhh... wait... they haven't told me anything about the last 9 of them, so why now? huh, must be important if they have to.' I nodded for her to continue.

" well, the first thing you need to know, is that he is an airbender."

" what!" I nearly choked on the lemonade that one of the servants had brought to me as a compliment, my mother rubbing my back as i coughed the liquid from my windpipe.

" are you okay sweetie?"

" im fine, im fine.. he's an airbender? thats the first time i've heard of them willing to let one of their royal princes marry outside of their bloodline. so why now?"

" they decided that since we are really the only other mild people other than them, that they would allow their most valueable prince be married to our most mild daughter. we have told them much about you, and they like your personality and kindness. also, there are a few more little things that we should mention to you about him." I thought about the things that they had told the airbenders, most of which were true. I then nodded again for her to say the rest.

" Sure mom, please let me know them please."

" thankyou. okay, so the first thing that you should know is that he is 15, his birthday being last month." I was 16 and half, but I guess only one year age difference would make a difference.

" okay, what's next?"

" the second thing is that he isn't exactly as tall as you'd expect. not to offend their culture, but he about reaches just above your chin. you may not like that, but please overlook that piece." ' why the hell would i care if he was just a little shorter than me? i mean, as long as he isn't the size of a 3-year-old.'

" it's okay, i dont mind."

" thank you again. And finally, the last thing you need to know might be the hardest of all to understand." 'huh?'

" and what might that be?"

" the thing is katara... he has a fear of women."

"what?" ' he's afraid of girls? what would make him do that?"

"why is he afraid of girls?"

" the boy's father told me that girls' used to bully him for his size, and soon he began to think that all girls besides his mother wanted to hurt him. So the main reason he wanted to let him marry a kind and talented girl, like you, who might be able to help him not fear women. I hope you'll understand him.." i was sad. was he really bullied by girls, just for being a little smaller than other guys?

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. ' okay, i will help him, and at least try to give him a chance. i'll probably have to be calmer than usual in my head and outside, so i'll just smile gently and genually try to help him.'

" okay, i'm determined to give this one a chance." my mom started to tear up.

' oh lord... not again mom...' she suddenly then hugged me.

" thank you so much Katara! He'll be here tomorrow by noon, so please get a good night's sleep."

" i will mom. good night." and with that, i left the room, and went to bed. this was certainly going to be a BIG day tomorrow.


	2. Meeting Aang

Hi Hi! I sincerely thank you guys for the nice comments, and I tried to make the grammar a bit better! I was just in a hurry to get the idea down before i forgot it! XC So I hope you enjoy this chappy!

disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

chapter 2: meeting Aang

I woke up this morning bright and early, ready to take on the challenge presented before me. In order to look presentable for my final guest (and my most anticipated one since last night) I decide to put on a red fire nation outfit ( I know that I'm from the water tribe, but my parents insist that I try to wear things from other nations, in order to enforce good relations.) This consisted of a red, one sholder top and long, red skirt to go with it, along with some brown sandals. My house was really warm because of some special heating thing my dad bought, but I don't complain because I can then wear stuff like this. I left my hair down, feeling like it was one of those days where I could go without a braid.

" Lady Katara, Your parents have summoned for you to eat breakfast now." My servant declared after she knocked on the door.

" Okay, I'll be out in a minute!"

" Thank you very much." After she left, I rushed to brush my unruly, curly hair in order to make it stay down. It was like a poofy dandelion, it just would not stay down! Finally after 10 minutes it turned into the wavy , kind of straight look I wanted. I love my brown hair, but sometimes it's too hard to control.

I walked into the dining room, and sat down in the seat next to my mom. After we all said the daily morning prayer, my mom got excited.

" Oh Katara! You look so cute! Even if it's fire nation, I'm sure he won't care, because it looks so good on you!" I blushed at the comment.

" MOM!" She laughed at my flustered reaction, then shooed it as I sat back down.

" Okay, so back to business. Katara, you know how he feels about women. We really need for you to give him a gentle approach." That nervous feeling came through my stomach, a feeling I really don't want to have while he's here.

" I know that I have to. It's just I don't have any idea what to do when he is here. Should I just wave hello and stay in my seat, or do I jump all over him like a rabid flying lemur?"

' Okay... I know that last one was definately wrong, but I'm just so confused!' My thoughts were racing as I scratched my head in confusion. My mother was on the brink of a laughing fit, and I can just tell what the reason for that is.

" Oh honey, you're just overreacting! You don't have to go crazy on him!" She swatted her hand in the air, my father and the other helpers giving her either a look of annoyance or a look of curiousity, seeing as she has never really acted like this before. A huge sigh escaped my lips, my forehead bowing in defeat at my mother's lack of restraint.

' Hopefully she won't act like this when he comes here. Or else that whole ' most mild family ' crap will drop down the life drain.. ' I tried to stiffle a giggle as this thought ran through my mind.

" So... now that this matter is settled, let's eat!" The whole table cheered and clanked their glasses as the waiters brought out the food on silver platers.

Once everyone was finished eating and the other dignitaries went back to their posts, my Mom, Dad and I started down the long hallway to the main throne room. I was getting more and more nervous by the second, listening to the clicks of our shoes on the glistening, white marble floors. The door openers let us into the room, and the bright sunlight from the huge sun roof hit my eyes. I shielded them with my left hand, still not being able to get used to all of it.

" Why does it always have to be this bright ih here?" I asked with much annoyance in my tone.

" It does because of the roof, and it lets some spirit and life come into this place." My father was always one to let a little fun come about places, and this place was definately one of them. We all took our respective places on the thrones, mine being the shortest and in the middle of my parents, my mom on the right and dad on the left. My eyes were gleaming with michief and wonder, My brain pondering how this would play out. Suddenly the doors began to shift. I was literally at the edge of my chair.

' Now that I think about it... I'm actually looking forward to this. I'm so excited to see what he looks like and to learn was his name is.' The thoughts rummaged at my skull when the doors finally gave way, revealing a tall, old man who looked like a priest, and a shorter than me, 15-year-old boy with shaggy black hair, and beautiful gray-silverish eyes that were downcast to the floor.

' Hm... so that's him... he's pretty cute!' A slight blush crept onto my face as I turned my head, trying to keep it at bay. I saw him looking at me slightly with curiousity out of the corner of my eye, but he quickly looked back down as I turned my head back, being his turn to blush. I started to lightly giggle at his cute face, but he started to frown, so I stopped. The priest bowed to us along with the hesitant bow of the boy, and we in turn did the looked up at us, mainly eyeing me.

" Welcome to our humble home, great airbenders." My mother was being calm as she spoke, which earned silent sighs of relief from both me and my dad.

" It is our pleasure, your highness. I am the southern temple's high priest, monk Gyatso. And this gentleman here, is our youngest prince, Aang." Aang looked up slightly and mustered up a quiet hello, then bowed his head again. It looked as if he really doesn't want to be here.

' He really is nervous isn't he..' My expression turned sad at the thought, earning me a look from my parents. I smiled gently at Aang, making him blush once more. Oh, this is going to be hard to do, but fun as well!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy, cause I had a bit of a writer's block around the time Aang was to come in. Please read and review! XD


	3. the truth about Aang

HI everybody! it's me, animeholic! I Hope you enjoy the newest instalment of " the rage of the white dragon!"

chapter 3: the truth about Aang

Aang was still having his head bowed towards the floor, which slowly continued to irk me. I know that he has a deathly fear of women, but that doesn't mean that he has to keep it that way. My mom was probably thinking the same thing, it showing on that tiny little twitch that was forming on her right eyebrow. I anxiously shook my leg while my parents were working out the day that me and Aang were to spend with eachother, but I already knew what I wanted to show him. There was this beautiful garden in my backyard that me and my mother have been growing and keeping secret to everybody except us. And if I was going to get him to calm down, this was bound to work.

" Okay. so what will my young pupil and your lovely daughter be doing for the afternoon?" My mom nearly shook her sholders up in wonder, but in order to avoid the embarrassment, she shifted to face me.

" I want to let Katara decide. I'm sure she'll pick something modest, and it is her marriage and life after all." I silently thanked my mother with all my heart, then turned to face the 2 airbenders.

" Well... I was wondering if me and... Aang, could go to the back garden. The one with the butterflies in it." My mom looked confused for a second, but then lifted her eyebrows in surprise at the statement. I was worried that she would say no, but her smile of excitement told me otherwise. Exstatic, I abrubtly turned to face Aang again about to get up, but when I saw his brightly smiling face ( still looking down though ), I knew then that he did want to go. I slowly stood from the golden throne, and inched my way over to him. I saw him tense up, so I just smiled and hugged him.

' I think that this may be a little too forward, but i already did it. Let's just see where this goes.. ' He started shaking a bit in my arms, so I knelt down onto my knees, and looked at him genuinely. He stopped shaking, and turned his head directy into my line of sight.

" Don't worry, I'm not like those other girls. I won't hurt or make fun of you." I smiled widely, opening my mouth into a small smile, and he turned from a look of worry to a look of surprise.A tiny tint of pink formed on his cheeks formed as his eyes started to sparkle in wonder, so much as mine.

" So, do you wanna go out today with me? To my favorite place in the world right now?" He struggled in thought for a moment, biting his lip in the process, but finally let out a small smile. He put his hand up behind his head and scratched it, giving a faint goofy grin to me that noone noticed except me.

" su-sure.." I turned my head to the other people in the room, seeing my parents, and even Gyatso's stunned expressions for what had just taken place.

' What? Are they really that surprised for him to actually want to come?' I supressed a light laugh, well tried to anyway, lightly gripping my abdomen as I slumped to the ground giggling.

" What is so funny child?" Gyatso popped the statement right out the blue, but I stood up anyway still feeling the after affects of my laughter of rage.

" I was just wondering why you guys looked so stunned to see it this way.."

" Well child, if you haven't already heard it from your parents, then I guess that I'll have to clarify for you." I immediately silenced myself in grief, sorry for treating the subject without thinking about it first. Gyatso cleared his throat, then sat on the red pillow that a servant had offered him. I sat next to Aang, who silently scooted next to me, which made me quite happy by the way.

" To begin this tale, let me just say that Aang's life hasn't been an easy one. 15 years ago, his mother had passed away due to a fatal cancer, right after she gave birth to him. His father couldn't deal with the stress of leading a country by himself, so once Aang turned 5, he began abusing him. Day and night, all week long, if not physical, then emotional. I cannot tell you how many times since he was 5 that he had come running to me, crying, with all those thoughts and bruises. I couldn't take the sight at all, all those years. But, when his father then passed due a sudden heart attack when he was 9, his eldest brother took the throne. Boy was he happy, depressed that his last parent had passed, but happy that the abuse had finally ended. Over the remainder of his life up until now, he has been healing, and training his airbending. But along the way, the girls in the temple had been putting him down because of his height. He them formed a fear of women, it worsening to the point where we had to banish all females to other temples, making our temple one of only men."

A tear slid down my face as the shines in my eyes disappeared. How could all that have happened to him. I felt a finger on my left eye, wiping away the tears that were now pouring down my face. The shines returned as I looked to see Aang, faintly smiling and blushing as he tried to help me clear my eyes from the water.

" Thankyou..." I turned and tightly hugged him, his hands tensed in the air. He slowly calmed down, and lowered his hands onto my upper back. I was still silently crying, him patting my back ever so slowly that noone noticed except the one he was touching. I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

How could it happen? I really hope you enjoyed it, also to have ya wantin' more! See ya next time!

Aang: Hey! Why can't you keep going?

Katara: Yeah, I was enjoying it!

Aang: why would you enjoy yourself crying and me too nervous to even touch you?

Katara: ( blushing) I just think it's cute alright! ( uses waterbending to send a tidal wave at him)

Aang: whaaaaaa! ( Lands soaking wet on ground while Katara laughs at him.)

me: hahah! while I would love to keep this going, I just wanted to let u guys know that i will be writing another story along with this one, because of summer i will have a lot of time. it's going to be a modern day romance with aang and katara, along with tokka, maiko, and tairu. be lookin' forward to it pleez! XD


End file.
